


Wednesdays

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [23]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn finds the familiarity of Wednesdays almost comforting.





	Wednesdays

There is something comforting about Wednesdays. It's routine and familiar. The meatloaf for dinner which is more onion than meat, creamy mashed potatoes and peas. A glass of milk in the yellow cup. It's not her favourite meal, but it's filling.

Her hair is washed in the bathroom sink with cheap shampoo that smells of apples, combed to check for nits far too roughly, Madelyn thinks her mom will pull half her hair out. She never does though. Madelyn's scalp is sore for days afterwards, but it's familiar and expected pain brought from love not anger.

The clean sheet on the bed that feels starchy and uncomfortable. It used to be white now a sickly grey, Madelyn is sure the sheet is as at least as old as she is.


End file.
